This invention relates to a toaster, more particularly to a toaster with a rear door for cleaning and a safety switch to assure the rear door is closed firmly.
Modern families for their convenience use a toaster widely, but it is hard to clean inside due to its fixed design. It also consumes time to install after cleaning.
In view of this, the inventor has derived a toaster which comprises an opening at the rear end for easy to clean.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a toaster structure, which is easy to mount and to dismount.
It, is another object of the present invention to provide a toaster structure, which is easy to clean.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toaster structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture.